


A Stray Few Pounds

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mutual Gaining, Showering Harry and Draco, Teasing Banter, sexual conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: During Draco's weight gain journey, a stray few pounds may have ended up on entirely the wrong tummy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Stray Few Pounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northernbeebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernbeebo/gifts).



> For the lovely northernbeebo. 
> 
> A bit of mutual gaining, because Draco shouldn't get all the fun. ❤

Each morning, Draco adored sharing a magically-expanded shower with his boyfriend. 

Harry would soap up his fingers before running them gently over Draco’s curves. “You’re getting so plush,” Harry always murmured. 

Draco slid hands over Harry’s own belly. “Teeny bit of plush growing there too,” Draco teased. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s gained a pound or so.”

Harry blushed. “Plenty of Treacle Tart gets eaten in our house. A few spoonfuls _might_ have ended up on my plate.”

Draco turned off their shower. “Take me to bed,” he purred. “It’s an _excellent_ way to burn off calories.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
